Breathe
by Oo InuHanyou oO
Summary: InuKag one-shot.. InuYasha..is..dead! he cant be! can Kagome really live without InuYasha? read to find out :3


WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE INUYASHA SERIES DO NOT READ THIS AND FINISH IT. OR IF YOU ARE AN INUYASHA AND KIKYO OR KAGOME AND KOGA OR WHATEVER FAN YOU PROBABLY DON'T WANT TO READ THIS.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES.

Breathe

What's going on? Why can't I move? Why can't I feel? Why can't I see? Why can't I hear? Why can't I breath?

-

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. She leaned over his bloody chest. Tears poured from her closed eyes. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" She continued to cry silently hoping that he would come back if she said his name enough times.

Sango silently sobbed in her husband's shoulder as he held a crying Shippo.

Kagome was at a lost for words. How could this happen? One moment she walking with Inuyasha just to relax then suddenly they're ambushed and now here they were. In Kaede's hut. At first she said Inuyasha would be okay, that was until the sun had gone down and it turned out to be the new moon.

Miroku now stepped up and out a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome? Why don't we-"

"Leave me!" she yelled cutting him off. "All of you! Just go away!" Kagome continued to cry. She held his hand that no longer had it's distinct claws on each finger. Kagome kissed each one. The three walked out followed by Kaede. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

-

What was all this darkness that surrounded me? That devoured me? It all felt so cold. I didn't like it.

I now began to walk. Though, I didn't know where I was going I felt this pull. It was almost like a warm pull.

-

Kagome looked down at his lifeless body. No, no, no! It couldn't end here! Not like this! NO! Kagome suddenly threw a clenched fist against the wooden floor. It wasn't fair!

-

There was a crackling, far off. As I couldn't to walk on nothing I could begin to see a small orange-ish like glow become bigger and bigger. I now began to feel something under my feet. Something smooth, like wood, perhaps. The light started to give off heat. It was a fire.

-

Kagome was furious. Why did it have to happen this way?! She now almost laid herself completely on his dead body. "Please, Inuyasha. Come back."

-

I looked around the place that I found myself in. It looked like a place where someone lived. When I turned I saw two silouhette. A voice came from the shape that started to look more and more like a person. "Please! Come back to me. I need you! I-I can't live without you! Without you, I can hardly breath right. I need you more than air! With out you I can't breath another breathe!"

-

Kagome continued to cry, Refusing to realize that her efforts and pleas were useless.

-

Inuyasha? What an interesting name. The man she was crying over actually looked very familiar. I think I had met him before. Somewhere. Once.

The girl opened her eyes and looked up. Her eyes. They were brown. The brown that I had come to love.

Wait! Love? I hadn't even met her before! Or had I? I couldn't remember! Her voice did seem a little familiar. That name, Inuyasha. I knew that name.

Was that my name? That was it! My name WAS Inuyasha! And this girl... This young woman, I knew her, but what was her name? And another thing. Why was I not moving? Was I really... dead?

I slowly walked over to my body and the girl. I sat down next to her. I tried to touch her shoulder, but I just felt like I couldn't, so I didn't.

Then I moved to look at myself. I reached out and touched my hand, there was that pull again, but it was even stronger. Maybe I was meant to do something, before I died. This time I reached out slowly for my heart.

-

Inuyasha's hand slowly reached up from the ground and rested on the weeping girl's back. She ceased to cry and looked down at him in surprise. His closed eyes began to slowly open. The sun began to rise and as the sky grew gold, so did his eyes.

His eyes wandered over her. That beautiful face of hers. Those eyes. Weakly he brought up an arm and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in bisbelief.

"You shouldn't cry, all right? It makes those pretty eyes of yours swollen." He smiled at her. His ears were now once again on top of his head and his hair was once again a white-silver.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She couldn't even move, she was so shocked.

Inuyasha now leaned up and kissed her sweetly on the nose. He smiled up at her, "You're too cute ya' know that?" Kagome blinked a few times down at him. She suddenly realized their position.

"Oh! My goodness! I'm so sorry!" she suddenly yelled as she got up and now sat on her knees with a red face.

Inuyasha sighed as he sat up and pulled the girl towards him, setting her on his lap. "Who said ya' had to apologize? I mean you are my wife." He kissed the top of her head. Kagome finally gave in and smiled nodding.

"You know, Kagome," he whispered to her, "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to breath another breathe."

THE END...


End file.
